Felix, get over it!
by Mr-Mikul
Summary: Felix is very protective of those he cares about. In Jenna's case, he's TOO protective of her, no matter how much she's grown up.


**Felix, get over it!**

By Mr-Mikul, Sandshipper.

This is a comedic story based on my take of Felix being an over-protective brother; three of the guys in GS try courting/flirting with her, and Felix does what he can to scare them away. Jenna eventually gets so annoyed that she has to blackmail Felix into letting her date.

Enjoy. Jenna may look a bit Out of Character here, so don't shoot me. You have been warned.

* * *

It was a lovely day in Madra, and Jenna had 'convinced' Felix to give everyone a day's rest by staying in the mayor's residence for the night. She had plans for that night, plans that involved a certain Mercury Adept that she had a bit of a thing for. She had asked Piers earlier if he would join her at the town's inn while Felix and co were spending the night with the mayor. Piers politely agreed to this and waited for her so that they could have dinner. Although he wouldn't admit it publicly, he had a bit of a soft spot for the hot tempered woman and her tantrums always amused him.

_'I wonder what is keeping Jenna; it's not like her to be late.'_ Piers thought. Just at that moment Jenna walked in; her hair was done up and her face looked flawless. She also wore a new dress that she had found in Madra, just for the night. Piers had to remind himself not to let his jaw drop. _'She looks stunning. But I hope that Felix is ok with this.'_ Piers thought. Jenna saw the look on Piers' face and gave him a radiant smile.

"Sorry I'm late Piers, but I had to make sure that I looked my best." Jenna said.

"It was worth the effort Jenna, you look beautiful." Piers said as he felt a slight flush coming along. Still, he had a slight feeling of unease. "This is going to be a wonderful night; but is Felix ok with us meeting like this Jenna?" Jenna laughed at this.

"Do you really think that I'd tell Felix that I'm having a date with you? My overprotective brother? He has no idea that we're here." Jenna said with a sly smile. "Thankfully I asked Kraden and Sheba to distract him while we're here. He won't be finding out any time soon." Relieved, Piers took Jenna's hand as they sat down for dinner.

Meanwhile Felix was outside walking through the town. While he did enjoy having a meal with the mayor; he felt a growing feeling that something wasn't right. So he had politely dismissed himself in order to start looking for the reason that he was feeling uneasy; despite Sheba's best efforts to keep him there. _That_ had made the feeling worse.

'So where are Jenna and Piers? They were supposed to be with us this evening, but Jenna isn't in her room at the Mayors. And when I try to leave the mayor's house, Sheba tries to get me to stay. I smell a scheme here…' Felix thought as he made his way to the town's inn. He heard a couple of familiar voices as he got closer. So he snuck up next to a window, stilled his breathing for a moment and listened in. He saw Piers and Jenna slowly dancing, embraced together, their faces centimetres away from each other. A vein bulged on Felix's head, but he said nothing. For now.

"Thank you for the dinner and dance Jenna; I had a wonderful time tonight." Piers said as he danced with Jenna.

"I feel the same way." Jenna said, giving Piers a peck on the cheek. "It was worth the effort to make sure that Felix wouldn't be here tonight. But I suppose that we'd better head back to the mayor's residence before he suspects something. I'll let you know when we can do out like this again." With that they took each other's hands and started to head out of the inn.

_'So this is what Jenna's been planning.'_ Felix thought; fighting a rising temper. _'I suppose I should tell Piers how I feel about it. Jenna's not ready for dating.'_ He briskly walked up to the couple, who were oblivious of the coming danger. Felix walked up behind the two, and tapped Piers on the shoulder before speaking.

"Jenna… Piers." Felix said, a touch of anger breaking through his mask of calm. "I've been wondering where the two of you were this evening. What's going on here?" The new couple broke apart quickly in surprise. Jenna could only hope that the worst didn't happen. Piers was looking a bit pale.

"Felix, give us a moment. We can explain what-" Piers said before Felix gathered his Psynergy for a Ragnarok.

"Run!" Jenna whispered to Piers, who promptly bolted. The Ragnarok that Felix threw missed Piers by centimetres. Felix waited a moment before running after the unfortunate Piers.

"FELIX! What do you think you're doing! I'm sorry!! It was Jenna's Idea!" Piers yelled as Felix chased him around the town. Unfortunately, Felix knew the town better than Piers. A few minutes later he was cornered and unable to stop Felix from getting any closer. Felix started readying a Gaia spell.

"Don't hurt me! OW!!" Piers yelled as he was on the receiving end of a few Psynergy attacks. Jenna could only laugh with a rueful smile as Felix told Piers not to get too close to Jenna.

_'You never change do you Felix. You always have to play the overprotective brother, even when I don't need protecting.'_ Jenna thought as she fumed in silence. _'I'll show you one day that you don't have to do that anymore.'_ Piers was ok in the end; but refused to date Jenna anymore; despite her best efforts to convince him to go on another date with her. Jenna was NOT happy about that.

* * *

A couple of months later; the Mars Lighthouse had been finally lit, ending the threat of Weyard's destruction. Jenna and Garet were watching the islands go by as their ship flew back to Vale. While the journey had been difficult; the places that they had been had matured both of them. They were enjoying each other's company, and they tended to flirt with each other when Felix wasn't around… Jenna hoped that this wouldn't come to an abrupt end like what had happened with Piers.

"It's a wonderful view of the world." Jenna commented.

"I can't help but agree." Garet said with a grin on his face. He raised an eyebrow. "Of course, but the view of the person I'm talking to is just as good." Jenna laughed slightly at this and shot back;

"I know what you mean; I can't help looking at the handsome guy I'm talking to. You've become so strong and muscular…" She was about to lay a hand on his chest, but she saw Felix approaching them, so she gave Garet a playful punch on the shoulder. She whispered to Garet;

"Don't do anything stupid; Felix is coming." Garet nodded and pretended to be hurt as Felix walked by.

"Morning Felix!" Jenna chirped as the near-silent adept gave her a nod in greeting. In a moment he was gone again. Garet and Jenna exchanged glances before they burst out laughing.

"That was TOO close." Garet said, still laughing. Jenna nodded as she was clutching her sides.

"Of course! Felix is so oblivious to such things. Still, we'd better be careful now, we don't want Felix to get angry now would we? I'll speak to you later, handsome." Jenna said, winking at Garet. Jenna was enjoying her time with Garet, he was fun to tease and annoy; and the way he looked at her makes her feel a bit under the collar.

'I wouldn't mind if he'd look at me like that a bit more often. If only Felix would let us be if he found out.' Jenna thought with a sigh.

Garet watched Jenna walk away, taking in the sight. He hoped that he could get the chance to flirt more often. It was more fun than teasing Ivan about his height. However, Felix did hear the laughter between the two Mars Adepts and thought that something suspicious was happening. Again.

_'Not again Jenna, you're not ready for this sort of thing. I don't want anyone taking advantage of you, or hurting your feelings.'_ Felix thought. _'I'm going to find out what's happening and put it to an end. Forgive me, but it's for your own good that I'm doing this.'_ With that Felix went off to devise a plan to find out the truth; Felix realised that he had something from Isumo that would do the trick…

The next day Garet, Isaac, Piers and Felix were having lunch, discussing their plans for the future. The guys had their own drinks, and Felix had brought an extra drink with him. He didn't intend to drink it, but he was only too happy to let Garet have some. Piers and Isaac were talking about Piers' own future.

"So Piers, what are your plans for the future now that the beacons have been lit?" Isaac asked.

"Well, since Conservato has likely made true on his promise to exile me from Lemuria, I am currently unsure of where I will go once we get to Vale." Piers said. "I have seen many places, but I have not yet found a place to call home." Isaac gave a small smile.

"If that's the case, why don't you stay with us in Vale? I'm sure that you'd be very welcome to make a life there. After all; you've been a big help to us all during our adventure." Isaac said, before munching on some of Felix's mother's cookies. Piers thought it over for half a minute, then he smiled.

"I'd be honoured my friend." Piers said, the smile on his face growing. "From what I've heard from Felix and Jenna, Vale is a wonderful town. I accept your offer."

Felix used this moment to slip the Dragonsbane that he was given into Garet's drink. _'Considering that it sent the Serpent into a drunken stupor, the smaller amount that I have used will make Garet the most talkative being since Gust had met Gale in Contigo.'_ Felix thought as Garet eagerly drank his drink, not knowing that it was now tainted.

"And what about you Garet?" Felix asked. "Have you thought about what you want to do when we get back to Vale?"

"I haven't given it a single thought to be honest. But if I do anything I'll likely go travelling again around Weyard and do some more training. I'm going to be the strongest Adept in Weyard Isaac, just watch me go!" Garet triumphantly exclaimed as he scoffed down some cookies. While Garet was eating those cookies, his movements were slowing down as well as being less co-ordinated. The Dragonsbane was having the desired affect.

"Heh, you're gonna have to beat me to do that Garet!" Isaac shot back; a massive grin on his face. "Why don't we settle this outside in a quick duel then?" Garet said with a grin on his face. He started walking towards the door, but he slipped and almost fell over. Garet half-laughed at his misfortune, and everyone else in the room broke into laughter. But he soon stopped laughing.

"Urgh,I feel so light-headed. Why is the room spinning guys? I don't feel so well…" Garet said, holding a hand to his forehead. "I think that my drink has a problem with me." Felix shook his head and spoke;

"I'll take care of this lug head guys." Isaac was still laughing from Garet slipping.

"So much for being the best Adept of Weyard Garet." Isaac dryly commented with a big grin. Garet steadied himself for a moment.

"Sure, kick me when I'm down. You're such a good friend." Garet said sarcastically before Felix gave him a shoulder and helped Garet walk to his room. They were halfway there when Garet slipped again and hit the ground with a 'thud'. Thankfully Sheba had heard the racket and came along to see what the noise was.

"Garet! What's wrong with you?" Sheba exclaimed upon seeing the tipsy Adept.

"Garet drank something that's most likely out of date." Felix said with a roll of his eyes. Sheba smirked at this and helped Felix get Garet on his feet again.

"Some things never change, do they Felix. Garet being a clumsy oaf, you always coming in to save the day. You're such a hero." Sheba said with a shy grin, placing her hand affectionately on his. Felix blushed slightly at this, but said nothing. Sheba then walked off giggling having seen the blush on his face. Garet, however had noticed Felix's blush as well, and started teasing Felix about it.

"Who'd have thought that you would have a crush on Sheba!" Garet said while trying not to fall over laughing. In his drunken state, he did a rather impressive impersonation of Sheba's voice.

"You're such a handsome hero Felix!" Garet said, winking at Felix. Felix's blush disappeared, swiftly replaced by a cold glare. Garet didn't flinch and kept laughing at Felix.

"You can't hide it Felix. It's too late for that. I just don't get what you see in her. Do you have a thing for shy and demure blondes eh?" Garet teased. Felix's face turned a bit red again. Then Garet said;

"I'd rather Jenna myself. She's such a flirt; and she's got such a hot butt you know. I wouldn't mind I could have a feel of it." Felix stopped breathing for a moment, letting his mind register what Garet had just said. Garet still had an oblivious grin on his face.

"What? She is kinda sexy you know." Garet said. Felix was outraged, and did one simple thing to shut Garet up. He whirled around and kneed Garet in a rather… sensitive area. Garet collapsed in a shuddering heap, realising too late what he had done to make Felix so angry. Felix kneeled down to Garet and whispered to him;

"If you even _THINK_ about feeling up Jenna again, I am going to remove the area that I just injured. Stay _AWAY_ from her." Felix looked like he was ready to kill Garet. He looked like he was about to pass out, but he simply nodded a yes. Felix then walked away, leaving a drunk and sore Garet to crawl his way back to his cabin.

After that incident, Garet ran away from the sight of Jenna, remembering Felix's promise if he didn't stay away from her. Needless to say, Jenna was even angrier than before, and the argument between Felix and Jenna lasted for a month before Jenna forgave Felix.

* * *

Two months after the argument between Felix and Jenna had ended, Vale had been rebuilt enough that there was to be a celebratory dance for the victorious Adepts. Garet had asked Mia to dance with him, while Piers brought Hama along, who wanted to see the recovering town. Ivan was there too, Kay had asked to dance with him, much to Garet's surprise.

Jenna didn't have a partner yet, but she did have a good idea of who she wanted to dance with. She would also have to deal with her stubborn brother however. Later that day, Jenna had met up with Isaac, who surprised Jenna by giving her a bunch of flowers well as asking her to the dance before she could even say a word.

"Thank you Isaac; I love these flowers! And yes, I'd love to go to the dance with you!" Jenna chirped as she hugged Isaac. She soon lost her smile. "But what are we going to do about Felix?? The last two guys that were interested in me were beaten up and threatened." Isaac shook with silent laughter.

"Garet told me about what happened to him and what he saw just before he was hurt. There is a way that we can stop Felix from interfering. You see Garet saw…" Isaac said before whispering the rest in Jenna's ears.

"No way! You mean that Felix _likes her?_" Jenna asked. Isaac nodded enthusiastically with a large grin on his face. Jenna burst out laughing as she realised the truth, and kept asking questions about it. "I never knew that they were _that_ close! So, have they kissed? Are they going to the dance together then? Oh my god; are they- you know, _an item_ yet?"

"No, apparently they're not yet, because whenever I mention Felix, she phases out and then she starts daydreaming about him." Isaac said. "So before I asked if you would come to the dance with me, I went to see her and I talked to her about our dilemma. She foresaw me coming to her for help and she had a plan ready to go for us. So what we have to do is…" And Isaac started whispering the plan to Jenna.

"I like that idea!" Jenna said. "But it is risky, Felix could hurt you really badly. I know that he's trying to look out for me, but I've had _enough_ of him treating me like a little child." she exclaimed with a bit of frustration. Isaac gave Jenna an amused smile.

"I know how to take care of myself in a fight Jenna. If Karst, Agatio and a two-headed dragon can't kill me, then an overprotective brother isn't going to stop me from being your boyfriend." Isaac's smile grew. "Besides, I want to see Felix get all angry. And the look on his face as we threaten him will be worth a moment's pain."

"Isaac you're such a mischievous guy!" Jenna said with a giggle. "I can't wait to see Felix get all flustered either. Let's go put our plan in action." Isaac and Jenna walked off, hoping to find Felix and sort him out.

Later on that day, Felix was out for a walk. He was thinking about how to best ask Sheba to the dance with him; as well as asking if he could be her boyfriend.

_'So how should I do this? Should I get her something and then ask her out; or do I be more forward just ask her? Maybe I should try and do something heroic and sweep her off her feet; she did say that I'm always a hero…'_ Felix thought. But at that moment he saw something that he never wanted to see.

Isaac and Jenna were sitting next to each other by a tree; Isaac had put a flower in Jenna's hair, and put his arms around her. To his horror Jenna smiled back and started kissing him. Isaac kissed her back, the passion between them obvious. Felix stopped what he was doing and started walking towards them, fighting the urge to run.

Isaac saw that Felix was coming towards them, and knew it was time.

"Here he comes, wish me luck Jenna." Isaac said with a wink. Jenna simply gave him a tender kiss on the mouth before he fled from the scene of the crime.

"Be careful now Isaac." Jenna said, before she got up and started following Felix, keeping their plan in mind.

Isaac had ran away from Felix as quickly as he could, hoping to find a suitable area to hide in until Jenna found him. He spared a glance behind him to see that Felix was out of sight. He knew that Felix could turn himself into sand at a moment's notice, so Isaac kept looking for a hiding spot; and decided to settle with the garden that Dora had created at home. Not seeing that the garden was full of sand, he turned around to see a furious Felix forming out of the sand behind him, ready to knock him down with his fists.

"Oh shi-" Isaac yelled as he drew his prized sword Excalibur out. "Felix, what the heck do you think you're doing?"

"I'm keeping you the hell away from my sister!" Felix said as he took out and readied the Sol Blade. "You're not dating my sister; let alone do something as disgusting as make out with her like you were today!" Felix sighed before speaking again. "I don't want to hurt you; but you've left me with no choice." An uneasy tension grew between the two Venus Adepts. Neither one wanted to make the first strike.

"No choice? What about the fact that you're not giving Jenna a choice in the matter here? You're being a hypocrite Felix!" Isaac yelled. At that point Jenna had caught up to the two and she boldly stood between Isaac and Felix.

"STOP THIS STUPIDITY AT ONCE FELIX!!" Jenna yelled. "You're not going to lay a hand on Isaac! I've decided to go out with him and that's final!"

"But Jenna what if he-" Felix said with a stunned look on his face.

"SHUT UP!" Jenna said. "You still don't treat me like an adult; even after we saved Weyard! Every time I get close to someone you hurt him and scare him away. I'VE HAD IT, AND I'M GOING TO DO WHAT I WANT TO DO! NOT WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO! Are you _finally_ going to let me date whoever I want now?"

"No." Felix said with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry, but you're not ready for this yet. I don't want to see you get hurt." Jenna got even angrier, and slapped Felix across the face. There was a red mark on his cheek.

"YOU'RE STILL TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD!! DARN IT FELIX! I'M GOING TO DO WHAT TO YOU WHAT YOU DID TO ME UNLESS YOU LEAVE US ALONE! Jenna yelled out. Her face was as red as her hair. She took a breath before speaking more calmly;

"I know that you've been planning on asking Sheba to the dance Felix. But if you don't let me date Isaac, I'm going to stop you from trying to ask Sheba to the dance and I'll make your life a living hell! I can see how deeply you care about her; but I'm going to do to you what you did to me." Felix's face paled.

"Jenna, that's not fair-" Felix said before Jenna started yelling again.

"I've had to put up with this for some six months now! I'm an adult and I can date whoever I want Felix! And I'm going to put you through the same treatment! Then you can finally understand what I've had to go through. I'm growing up and I'm not the child I once was. Felix, get over it!" Seeing the blazing fire in her eyes, Felix wilted and finally gave in.

"Fine, you can start dating Isaac, Jenna." Felix said with a sigh. "Just don't hurt me when I ask Sheba to the dance. And Isaac, take good care of Jenna, ok. I-I'm sorry for what I've done Jenna, but I just want you to be safe Jenna."

Jenna smiled, and started laughing at her silly brother. Isaac joined in on the laughter, leaving an embarrassed Felix wondering what was so funny. Jenna stopped laughing for a moment and spoke to Felix;

"Felix, I was never going to hurt you because of this." Jenna said as she lost the smile on her face. "But you really have to stop treating me like a baby. I've grown up in case you couldn't tell. It was so bad that we had to get Sheba's help in getting you to not scare Isaac away. And she was happy to help us you know." Felix blushed in embarrassment at the mention of Sheba helping Jenna and Isaac, and they both started to laugh again.

"She was the one who came up with this plan to help us out Felix! She knows how protective you are of those that you care about. It's part of the reason why she likes you so much. So go and ask her out, she'll be delighted to go out with you." Jenna said.

"She's liked you for quite some time Felix. She told me when I asked for her help with stopping you from being yourself. And anyone can see that the two of you are good for each other." Isaac said with a grin on his face.

"I never had a chance, did I?" Felix said with a defeated smile. Jenna grinned upon hearing this.

"You were beaten from the start, Felix. Now hurry up, Sheba's waiting for you. A word of advice; take some chocolate with you; she's especially fond of white chocolate." Jenna said before Felix nodded in thanks and left to get the chocolate that Jenna mentioned.

* * *

Two days later, the dance was finally being held, and everyone there was having the time of their lives. Felix and Sheba were dancing a slow tune to themselves, happy that they had found each other on their adventure. Garet and Mia were talking about how reckless Garet was in jumping off of Jupiter Lighthouse for her, and Garet was smiling bashfully about it. Ivan and Kay having fun dancing, not to mention Ivan telling Kay of all the silly things that Garet did on their quest. Hama and Piers were having an enjoyable evening, telling each other about their homes, as well as stories about their youths.

Jenna and Isaac however, were waltzing around the room at a rate that astounded everyone else. It looked like that they were never going to stop dancing. But Jenna and Isaac stopped dancing for a moment and they walked up to Felix and Sheba. Jenna winked at Sheba, who returned the wink with a sly smile on her face. Felix looked at Sheba with a questioning look on his face.

"Sheba... was I really that bad when it came to Jenna and dating?" Felix asked. Sheba giggled at this.

"Yes, you were that bad Felix." Sheba said with the same sly smile. Felix felt embarrassed, but Sheba kept talking. "But… being so protective of those you care about is one of the things I like about you." She stood up and gave Felix a gentle kiss on the mouth. Both Felix and Sheba blushed, but they smiled and they started dancing again. Jenna saw this and felt her heart burst with joy.

"I'm so happy for him Isaac." Jenna said. Isaac grinned and said back;

"Of course, it means that while Felix has his mind focused on Sheba, he won't be around to annoy us." which made Jenna shake with laughter.

"Hey! He's not that bad anymore! Besides, he's seen how well we get along. We'll be fine, and if he annoys us again, we can always think of a way to embarrass him now can't we?" Jenna said, beaming. The smile on Isaac's face got bigger.

"I can think of something that's guaranteed to annoy you though Jenna." Isaac said as he suddenly swept Jenna closer and kissed her. Jenna gave Isaac a look of mock-surprise.

"Isaac! If that's annoying, I'll take annoying any day of the week." Jenna said, and returned the kiss. The new couple grinned at each other; and then they danced the night away.

Fin

* * *

There we go, another story finished. I do believe that I may be shot for some of the things I've said here. xD Take it easy guys; this is supposed to be a humour based fiction. **Review if you liked it! **I am trying to improve my writing abilities!


End file.
